The Lord Vs. The God Part 1
Somewhere in Mars Planet Mars is peaceful, the winds are hard and the sun shines the alien desert like all days. A black portal comes out of nowhere and Sepsis and his servants arrive on the top of a small mountain, "We failed to destroy the life on Earth my Lord" said Myos, Sepsis with great anger starts punching and kicking Myos on the ground. Keratos and Organon feel shame on themselves and they feel bad seeing Myos beaten up by their own leader. Sepsis stops beating Myos and his madness makes him scream of anger, "USELESS COWARDS!!!" said Sepsis. Sepsis jumps and starts destroying the ground of the land, Keratos and Organon are helping Myos to get up, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!? Do you!?" said Sepsis. The leader's anger is slowing down, his strength cannot let him continue his anger attack. Sepsis falls to the ground, he sees himself very ashamed, and most importantly, full of rage. The three kaijus see his leader on the ground, they have no choice but to remain silent. Sepsis jumps to the mountain and sees his warriors with anger, "You warriors have failed me yet again... even I see myself as guilty of this defeat. I never expected the humans to be so powerful and it's monsters like us" said Sepsis. Myos kneels before Sepsis with fear, "Forgive us, master" said Myos. Keratos and Organon do the same thing with Myos too. Sepsis turns back and sees the skies, "The humans are so lucky to summon a powerful being like no other" said Sepsis, "Are we gonna seriously fight against that thing?" said Keratos, "Yes! Thanks to him, it is why we failed to destroy half of planet earth. Now has come here to defy me for the first time in many, many, many years... Mornatus is back. His warriors look at the skies with their master too, "Can we defeat him, master?" said Organon, "Yes we can. We may have used all the power to destroy humanity, but hear me out, we must charge our power these last hours" said Sepsis, "How long do you think Mornatus will come to this planet?" said Keratos, "Not longer than we can expect, Mornatus can teleport any part of the universe. Also, I feel like Mornatus' interest is more with me than Earth itself" said Sepsis. The kaijus are taking rest on a mountain and Sepsis is thinking on his strategy against Mornatus. "What's the plan, my master?" said Myos, "Mornatus is powerful and so do I, I will face him alone. This is a fight between me and him. No one else will help me but myself!" said Sepsis, "Why Mornatus is more interested in you? What have you done to make him an enemy?" said Organon, "He has intervened in my invasions on other planets for more than thousands of years. He claims he's the god of the disease. I will challenge him and I will show him who is the true god of the disease" said Sepsis, "You never told us about him, what really is Mornatus?" said Myos, "Mornatus is ancient being who has the same ambition like me except he must be stopped. I met him thousands of years ago when he defied me while I was destroy a race on a planet. The fight was brief, his power surpassed me and I had to option but to retreat" said Sepsis, "Master, if you didn't defeated him, then let us help you on this fight! He sounds extremely powerful" said Myos, "I don't need your help! I have become much more powerful after that day!" said Sepsis. Hours later, Sepsis is meditating on the ground while his warriors are sleeping. He feels a weird presence, he can hear hundreds of voices at the same time whispering in his ears. Sepsis gets up and sees the skies and the skies are now covered with brown ashes and mists, Sepsis smiles and waits for Mornatus to give his presence on him. Then the clouds make a fusion with the brown ashes and mists and turns into a storm with powerful thunders. Two giant red eyes appear on the brown skies, Mornatus makes a loud growl trembling the ground. "We meet again at last, Mornatus" said Sepsis, Mornatus creates a clone of himself with Sepsis' form, his form is covered with the color of Mornatus with red eyes, "I waited this for a long time, it's good to see you again" said Mornatus, the way how Mornatus speaks is like thousands of souls talking at the same time, sometimes even Mornatus changes his voices to male and female voices. Sepsis smiles, "You were the one who interrupted me on my invasion on Earth, who summoned you to Earth?" said Sepsis, "It doesn't matter, at least I am here because I summoned you here on this part of Mars" said Mornatus, "No one summons me you pathetic little pile of rotten tongues" said Sepsis, "Then it pleases me to be the first one" said Mornatus. I challenge you! But if you want a fair fight, you're gonna have to follow the next rules I will take on this fight!" said Sepsis, "I will kill you right now and this fight won't take as long as you think" said Mornatus, "I know you want this fight today, but don't you prefer a more fair challenge? I heard you like more interesting challenges" said Sepsis, Mornatus is silent, the storm calms the strong winds and powerful thunder, "What do you want?" said Sepsis, "Tomorrow we will fight, here's the rules! You will not fight with your size! You will fight me with your kaiju form and size and you won't summon your minions, will you accept it?" said Sepsis. Mornatus stops the storm, "Very well, I accept your challenge. But with two conditions" said Mornatus, "And what are those conditions?" asked Sepsis, "You will not use any of your forms and you will not call your warriors during the fight" said Mornatus. Sepsis thinks, "Very well!" said Sepsis. Mornatus leaves and flies to space with a great speed, the brown clouds and mists disappeared from the land. Sepsis with a smile runs to the mountain where he finds his warriors, Myos is sleeping while Organon and Keratos are training beating each other, "Mornatus has accepted the challenge" said Sepsis, "You alone? Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Myos, "Yes! If Mornatus cheats on the fight, then I have a plan for beating him" said Sepsis. The Next Day... Sepsis is seen from a different land with bigger mountains and a flat land covered with big rocks and skeletons of ancient creatures. Sepsis has been waiting for Sepsis for many hours, desperate his patience is starting to show less effect on the arrival of Mornatus. Finally after many hours of waiting, the land starts to shake with brute force, the clouds are turning brown, the clouds combine with a colossal sized whirlwind. The center of the whirlwind drops a brown material with red stones, the material starts to transform into a kaiju with a similar form like Sepsis. Mornatus with his kaiju form and both opponents are the same size, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time" said Sepsis, "Only one shall be the god of the disease. This will be your last fight, Lord Sepsis" said Mornatus, "Let's do this" said Sepsis. Sepsis starts the fight with a high speed attack, Mornatus dodges the attack teleporting behind Sepsis, he gives a powerful punch to Sepsis' face, Mornatus creates a blade on his right arm and stabs Sepsis on his chest. Sepsis is screaming with a lot of pain, he's trying to get the blade off his chest until he fires his eye beams hitting the beams to Mornatus' head for a while. Mornatus growls and flies to the sky transforming his original form. Mornatus is floating on the sky and sees Sepsis regenerating his wounded chest, "Come down and face me Mornatus!" said Sepsis. Mornatus then flies to Sepsis, grabs him with his tail and throws him to a small mountain. Sepsis falls to the ground and growls with anger, "You cannot defeat me, Sepsis" said Mornatus. Sepsis gets up, charges his power with his body glowing with red light and explodes into many of his clones. Mornatus is impressed, he doesn't know well how to beat an army of Sepsis' clones which there are more than 40 of them. All the clones jump to him, Mornatus turns himself into a shield and all the clones are punching him. Mornatus is resisting all the punches and kicks as hard as he can, but the clones turn back and shoot their eyes beams to Mornatus. The heat of the beams are making the shield less protective and Mornatus can't hold much longer the shield. Finally the shield breaks, the clones stop shooting the beams and they go running against Mornatus. All the clones are punching and kicking Mornatus, Mornatus can't do anything but being punished by getting hit with 40 Sepsises. The clones stop the fight and Mornatus is getting more weaker, more desperate not to lose the fight, "You might have beaten me thousands of years ago. But today, your ending is near" said Sepsis, "I am not defeated yet!" said Mornatus. Mornatus grows spikes all over his body, the clones are about to charge his eyes beams, but it was late when Mornatus released all spikes, hitting most of the clones. Most clones died and few of them were still standing. Mornatus then flies with greater speed destroying all the clones with his arm weapons. Sepsis runs and starts punching multiple times on Mornatus, both are fighting on the ground with greater power and the land was shaking everytime they give a powerful punch or kick each other. Meanwhile the warriors of Sepsis are watching the fight, "Our master has shown his full power to this opponent" said Keratos, "Indeed" said Myos. Both opponents stop punching each other and Mornatus flies to transform into something else. Mornatus took the form of Nolfrim. His form is a little bit bigger and taller than Sepsis' size. Mornatus gives a powerful roar, destroying all the ground with his aggressive behavior. Sepsis is charging all his power for his next technique, Sepsis' next form is the Type U form, "Impressive. You can also take form too" said Mornatus, "Inferior beings like you will fall in my hands!." TO BE CONTINUED... Kaijus * Sepsis * Mornatus * Keratos * Organon * Myos * Nolfrim (Mornatus Form) Category:Kaiju Warfare Episodes Category:Universe 778